


Not until you love me

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Books, Bookshop Owner Severus, Bookstores, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon17, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Severus is a bookshop owner, and Harry is a celebrity that wants what he has to offer.





	Not until you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute prompt and I hope you like my interpretation of it. 
> 
> Prompt: Notting Hill AU... who runs the bookshop and who is the star can be up to the author.
> 
> This artwork is the sole property of the artist who created it. Please **do not use it or repost it** , in whole or in part, on any platform without the express consent of the artist. If you would like to rec this image, please link to this post or the artist's journal after the reveals.

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/Bookshop-AU.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3733409.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1670424.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/975783.html).


End file.
